Firestar's Mission
by Dandielion
Summary: Firestar's daughter is very sick and the medicene cat can't help. Firestar then goes on a mission to Wal-Mart to get some herbs for his daughter's sickness. No flames!


**Firestar's Mission**

Firestar was sitting down on a rock licking his paw. "I have to groom myself so know one will think that I'm dirty," Firestar thought, as he licked. "And Then I'm gonna share tongues with Sandstorm," Firestar thought again. Suddenly Yellowfang padded up to him with a worried expression on her face. Firestar stopped licking and looked at her. "What is it Yellowfang?" Firestar asked.

"It's Squirrelflight, she is very sick," Yellowfang said with worry in her voice. Firestar's expression changed into worry.

"Where is she?" Firestar asked.

"In my den," Yellowfang replied. Firestar sprinted towards Yellowfang's den and sprinted inside. Firestar looked at the ground and saw Squirrelflight lying on the ground and Sandstorm was right beside her.

"Squirrelflight!" Firestar exclaimed and padded over to her. He started licking her cheek. Squirrelflight opened her eyes and looked at Firestar.

"I'm really…sick," Squirrelflight said weakly then closed her eyes again. Sandstorm started licking Squirrelflight's cheek sadly. Firestar stepped out of the den and started padding towards the rock he was standing on. Suddenly Brambleclaw padded up to him.

"What's going on Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked. Firestar looked at him.

"I'm going to go on a mission to look for some herbs for Squirrelflight. I want you to tell the whole clan," Firestar ordered. Brambleclaw nodded and then walked off. Firestar sighed then ran off.

Firestar ran and ran until he made it to a street. He then saw a car coming which he called a monster. Firestar then jumped into the back of the car and sat there. "This should take me to my destination," Firestar said, as he smiled. The car drove and drove until it made it to a city. Firestar quickly jumped out of the car and started running along a sidewalk passing two legs. Suddenly a little girl jumped in front of him.

"Hi little kitty," The little girl said with huge smile on her face. Firestar backed away a little then the little girl snatched him up in her arms. "You're a really cute kitty. You're coming home with me," The little girl said, as she started walking. Firestar was hissing and tried to get away but failed. "My name is Anne," The little girl said. "Your name can be…Rover," Anne said happily, as she squeezed him. Firestar yowled.

"This stupid girl is going to kill me," Firestar thought. "Hey…maybe she'll take me to…Wal-Mart," Firestar said. "Yeah…they have herbs there," Firestar said happily.

After a while Anne brought Firestar to her huge house and knocked on the door. Suddenly a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin opened the door. He frowned at Anne and Firestar. "What are you doing with that filthy cat Anne?" The boy asked. He looked about 15 or so.

"I found him outside…he looked homeless and he has no collar on," Anne replied. The boy shook his head.

"Wait until I tell mom and dad," He said.

"But Erick! This kitty needs a home," Anne said sadly with tears in her eyes. The boy known as Erick thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine…just don't let mom and dad see it," Erick said, as he and Anne walked into the house. Anne ran into a pink room and sat Firestar down on her bed.

"I'll be right back," Anne said, as she ran out of the room. Firestar frowned and started sniffing around.

"Sick," Firestar mumbled. Then suddenly Anne came back smiling.

"We don't have any fish so we're going to Wal-Mart," Anne said, as she picked up Firestar and ran out of the room then out of the house.

"Yes! This is it!" Firestar exclaimed joyfully.

After a while they walked into Wal-Mart. Firestar quickly scrambled out of Anne's arms and started sprinting towards the herb aisle. Anne was right behind him shouting Rover. Firestar lost her after a couple of minutes and stopped in front of a big shelf of herbs. Firestar smiled brightly and picked up a bottle of Tums with his teeth. He then started running towards the door but some boy jumped in front of him. "You're not going anywhere cat!" The boy exclaimed and tried to grab Firestar but failed.

"I gotta get out of here," Firestar thought then ran out of the doors. Firestar looked to the side and saw Anne talking to a security guard sobbing. Firestar ignored the stupid girl and kept running. Firestar made it to a street and jumped onto that same car he saw. The car took off with him and Firestar saw Anne chasing the car.

"Rover! Please come back to Anne!" Anne sobbed then stopped when the cat got further and further. Firestar shook his head and sat the Tums down next to him.

"There, this should make Squirrelflight's sickness go away," Firestar said, as he smiled happily.

After a couple of hours the car made it to the street where Firestar first hopped onto the car. Firestar quickly grabbed the Tums and then jumped out of the car. He padded away. It was dark when Firestar made it back to his clan. Firestar ran into Yellowfang's den and opened the Tums bottle with his teeth. Tums then splattered out all over the ground. Firestar picked up a green one and put it into Squirrelflight's mouth. Squirrelflight chewed then swallowed. They waited for an hour then suddenly Squirrelflight's eyes shot open and she stood up. "The Tums worked," Firestar said, as he and Sandstorm rubbed against Squirrelflight purring.

"Yeah…I guess they did," Squirrelflight said, as she purred.

**THE END OF THIS STORY**

**Please review and no flames. Oh and can you tell me if I made any mistakes?**


End file.
